


After (Keith's vlog)

by NoirsProperty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Read my haikyuu book, Riding, a lil angst, anal fucking, bottom!Keith, bust a nut, i wrote this in a day, klance, shit I forgot to think of a title, top!lance, why do I keep thinking of tags after I've posted the book :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirsProperty/pseuds/NoirsProperty
Summary: Lance tries to cheer Keith up with two different ways. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	After (Keith's vlog)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my contribution to the fucking fandom I <3 all of u.
> 
> ((Keith and Lance are in an established relationship here but they're lowkey about it to the other members.))
> 
> Also thoughts on season 4???

 

"I'm outta here," Keith banged his fists on to the table, looking down at it, "get me out of here!"  
Keith stood up, and began walking away from the camera in front of him.  
"I said I wouldn't cry!" Keith exclaimed angrily, pulling his hair. Coran quickly shut off the computer's camera and nervously ran away.

Pacing around in a circle trying to calm himself down and stop himself from crying.  
"Woah, K-Keith! Calm down.." Lance says, inching closer to him.  
"D-Don't tell me to calm down!" Keith's grip on his hair was getting tighter as faced Lance, "It'll only make me feel worse."  
A tear escaped Keith's eye and rolled down his cheek, which he quickly wiped away as he turned to keep pacing in circles.

Lance apologized and made his way to finally stop Keith from moving around, bringing a hand on Keith's shoulder he tried to calm him down himself.  
"Hey Keith,"  
"What." Keith spat out harshly, crossing his arms.  
"What do clouds wear under their clothes?" Lance grinned, staring at Keith.  
"I don't think now's a great time for a joke." He mumbles.  
"Just say "what" already, dude" Lance rolled his eyes with a groan.  
"Fine," Keith pouted, Lance grinned again, "What?"

Lance began laughing even before saying the answer. Keith sighed, his hands going to his hair and tugging on it once again  
"Thu-Wait-ahaa-HAHAHA—wa-wait!" He tried to calm himself down.  
"Just say it already, Lance," Keith says, obviously still upset, his hands balled into fists, pulling harder on his hair, "th-th-thU-THUNDERWEAR HAHAHAH!" Lance laughed as he finally completed the joke.

Keith rubbed his temples and closed his eyes,  
Dropping his head to face the floor, "You're so stupid."  
"C'mon it's funny!" Lance laughed, Keith scoffed in annoyance, turning around and paced around in circles once again.

Keith walked around the corner of the room, talking to himself and trying to comfort himself. His eyes shut close, trying to make sure no more tears fall out.

****_Naturally untrusting_  
My mom left me  
I guess I have some walls up 

And Keith realized whatever he was doing was making the walls taller and sturdier. And only one person has ever tried to make it over several times.

_Lance McClain_

The only one who ever tries for Keith, and yet, Keith still can't accept that.

  
Lance's laughter died down, realizing his joke made no difference and Keith was still feeling upset. Lance thought for a while, deciding he's going to cheer Keith up a different way.

Lance brought his slim fingers under Keith's chin, making their eyes meet.  
"...Lance" Keith muttered, his eyes quickly moved away from staring at Lance's

Lance brings his other hand to Keith's shoulders, pushing him backwards until the paladin armor's metal clanks against the castle wall, echoing through the empty room.

Lance inches closer to Keith, who twitches as the taller boys hot breath makes contact with his skin.  
Keith still avoiding the eyes of Lance.

"I know you want to look at me." Lance smirked, his fingers tracing Keith's lips, "look at me, Keith."  
Hesitantly, Keith's eyes meet Lance,  
"What are you even doing?" Keith mumbles as Lance's hand caresses his cheek.  
"Cheering you up." Lance whispers into Keith's ear before lowering down into his neck.  
Lance gently sucked on Keith's skin, his hand making its way to lower the cloth covering most of his neck.

"L- _ahh_ -nce—" Keith's hand rushed to his mouth, silencing himself as Lance began nibbling on his soft and pale skin.  
Lance's tongue made laps around the area as he continued to suck on Keith's neck, then rekeasing the skin with an audible pop.

Lance grinned as he watched the patch of skin turn bright pink then into a dark purple, Keith brought his hand over his neck.

"You're so stupid." Keith says, bringing up the turtleneck to cover the lovebite.  
"Oh please, Keith, We both know you want more." Lance says, running his hands up and down Keith's side, slowly and softly. Lance leaned on Keith, trapping him between his body and the wall behind him. Lance kept Keith from being squished by creeping his hands to Keith's back, just below the top half of where the armor stops.

Curse Coran for making us wear the armor for the vlogs.

Keith didn't respond, completely captivated by how smooth Lance's hands are moving on his body.  
Lance gently brought his lips to Keith's, before pressing against it roughly.

Keith's knees went week, completely giving in and started to lower down the wall. Lance reciprocated, bending down along with Keith until they were both on the floor.  
Lance quickly darted his tongue into Keith's mouth. Earning a sharp gasp from Keith, who's hands pulled on the back of his shirt.  
Lance explored Keith's mouth, leaving no spot untouched.

About a minute later, the door slid open, two pairs of footsteps are heard entering  
"I hope Lance cheered Keith up—" Coran says, entering with Allura, which catches the two boys off guard and jumping, stopping their session  
"Oh my," Allura covers her mouth in shock, "let's just... Leave them be?"  
"OH! It's fine, we'll go." Lance stood up bringing his hand to Keith's, pulling him up and dragging him out of the room, through the castle halls, but quickly made a halt.

"Mine or yours?" Lance asks, hands tightening its grip on Keith's.  
"What?" Keith replies, raising a brow at Lance.  
"My room or yours?"  
Keith replied with a shrug, "I don't really care."  
"Mine is closer." Lance then continues to pull Keith the direction of his room.

They turn the corner and stop in front of Lance's door, which opens at his presence, the scent of lush beauty products filled the room. Keith was almost surprised. Lance sets the door to be locked.

Keith is basically thrown onto the bed, Lance and him connecting lips again.  
Lance begins removing the paladin armor off Keith, who kicked off the boots already, removing the last of the armor on his arms and legs, the actual struggle, was the chest piece.

It took a good 6 minutes for Keith to remove the chest piece. An awkward 6 minutes of Keith struggling and Lance silently waiting and watching.

before of course, they started locking lips and playing with each others tongues again, closer than when the armor was preventing them from being chest to chest. Mingling with their tongues, Lance stripped off Keith's shirt, Keith drops to the floor on the edge of the bed, pulling Lance to sit infront of him.  
Keith's hand runs down to Lance's pants, unzipping it and quickly pushing it down along with his boxers, quickly taking grip of his half-hard cock.

Lance groaned at the warmth of Keith's hand,  
"mm, _fuck_..." Lance breathes out as Keith began moving his hand up and down Lance's length slowly, "f-faster, K-Keith," Lance begged, Keith obliges, speeding up his pace on Lance's cock.

The boy brought his face close to Lances tip,  
bringing his lips to the tip of Lance's dick, pecking the head as it twitches to Keith's sloppy kiss.  
Lance was completely helpless as Keith brought Lance's cock into his mouth, Lance completely indulged himself to Keith's actions, bringing his hand to gently grab the bunch of hair on Keith.

Keith brought Lance deeper into his mouth, almost gagging as Lance shifted with a moan. Keith began bobbing his head on Lance, who was trying his best not to face-fuck Keith.  
"K-Keith," Lance moaned, to which Keith responded with a hum, sending vibrations to Lance's dick.

Keith played around with Lance, taking him in all the way to his base, then releasing him, sucking on only the tip. Lance was far from close, but he decided to let Keith have some fun as well. After all, Lance did initiate this activity. He pulled Keith up by the hair, and they lock lips once again.

Lance brought his thumbs to each of Keith's nipples, quickly massaging and rolling his thumbs over them as they hardened. "Lance~" Keith moaned, "s-shit.."  
Lance diverted his kiss from his mouth to Keith's right nipple. His tongue going laps around it while his other was being toyed and pinched by Lance.  
Keith's hand made it back Lance's cock, stroking him slowly. Keith moaned as he felt Lance's teeth scrape against him, and continued moaning as those actions continued.

Lance switched his attention to Keith's other nipple, using his free hand to shove two fingers into Keith's mouth.  
"You're too loud and we haven't even started yet. Suck. " Lance commands before continuing on Keith's chest. Keith complies, sucking on Lance's fingers, his tongue rolling around the space between the two fingers. Each moan was just a sound and vibration being sent Lance's fingers.

Lance removed his fingers from Keith's mouth, replacing them with his lips again. Lance swiftly pulled off Keith's pants, palming Keith's cock as they kissed, hiding Keith's muffled moans.

Bringing his hands down below Keith's waist, Lance toyed with Keith's entrance. Keith moaned, arching his back pressing himself against Lance, his thighs rubbing against Lance's length.

Lance brought his hand under the bed, expertly bringing back a bottle of lube. He coated his fingers quickly and darted two into Keith's entrance without a warning.

"S-Shit, _Lance_!" Keith cried out his name, squirming underneath Lance. Lance slowly brought his fingers in and out of Keith, who was completely a mess, his hands finding things t grip on, settling with Keith's hair and the bedsheets. Lance picked up his pace, adding a third finger into Keith. Stretching him out as he begged for more.

Lance curled his fingers, hitting Keith's good spot as he did so, " _ahh~ Lance, m-more._."  
"More?" Lance stopped his movements with a smirk, making Keith whine and push himself into Lance's fingers.  
"Y-yes, more, more, _more_ ~" Keith begged, moaned.  
Lance pulled his fingers out of Keith, taking the lube to coat his length. He brought Keith to turn and stand on all fours, knees on the bed, ass up, waiting to be fucked.

Lance brought his cock on the rim of Keith's hole, teasing him by slowly putting his head it and out.  
"Lance quit fucking around." Keith desperately says, moving his hips back to grind against Lance.  
"Okay, okay, jeez" Lance says, pumping his cock one more time, aligning it parallel to Keith's entrance.

And with one slow slow thrust and a grunt of each other's name, Lance was finally inside Keith's heat.  
"You okay?" Lance leans forward bringing his chest to press against Keith's back, Keith nodded with a shaky breath.

Lance started out slowly, going fully out and slowly thrusting back in. Slowly going faster with every thrust.  
"L-Lance, _f-faster..harder_ ," Keith asks between his moans, Lance grinned, grabbing Keith's waist and slamming right into Keith, who choked on a moan. Losing his balance ha fell face first into the sheets as Lance continued to thrust deeper into him as he sucks on Keith's back, leaving plenty of hickeys on his back.  
"Lance, fuck,I-I'm clo- _hah_ ~" Keith at least tried to warn Lance, but Lance had other ideas. Completely stopping his thrusts and pulling out.  
"Lance," Keith says through heavy breaths, "what the fuck? Keep going."

"Ride me." Lance smirks, pulling Keith to face him and sit on his lap, rubbing both their cocks together.  
"What?" Keith breaths out, moaning as he feels himself closer as Lance works on both of them.  
"F-fine." Keith says, adjusting their position.

Keith held onto Lance's shoulders for support as he positioned himself on top of Lance's length. Lowering himself as gently as possible, his nails digging into Lance's shoulders.  
"S-So tight," Lance grunted, setting his hands on Keith's waist.

Keith let out a shaky breath as he completely took Lance in him. He began bouncing slowly on him, Lance brought himself to kiss Keith, muffling his moans through the kiss.  
Keith started going faster up and down Lance, feeling closer and closer every time a Lance fills him up. Every bounce and grind was an inch closer to his edge.

His movement began moving in a feverish haste, grinding onto Lance, desperate for release.  
" _Lance—Lance—_ " Keith could only say one thing at that moment, more like moan and groan out, at that moment.

Lance brought his hand to pump Keith's cock, sending Keith over the edge, his walls tightened on lance's cock. Coming all over his stomach and Lance's hand. After a few more sloppy bounces, Lance spilled his load inside Keith, filling him up completely.

They both collapsed onto the bed with heavy sighs of content.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Lance faces Keith, their faces inches away from each other.  
"Mm." Keith responds, letting Lance brush away the stray hairs had fallen onto his face, "much better.."  
"Good." Lance chuckles, kissing Keith's forehead.  
Keith smiles and closes his eyes, " I love you."


End file.
